Hello baby
by Liz West Vega
Summary: Jade West,"la malvada bruja de oeste" ha recibido una noticia que le dejó paralizada de miedo: ¡iba a ser madre! ¡Ella y su Tori iban a tener un hijo !¿Podra Jade junto con Tori ser una buena madre?...
1. Chapter 1

Hola guerreros ¿como están?, espero que estén bien :)

Bien, les traigo otra historia espero que les guste

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: We will have a baby?<strong>

-Jade ¿quieres dejar de caminar de un lado a otro? ¡Me estas mareando!- replico Tori al observar a su esposa caminando de un lado a otro, Jade se detuvo y observó a Tori - Vega...¿estas segura del resultado?- pregunto Jade, la latina asintió y quiso levantarse del sillon de 3 cuerpos que había en aquella sala.

-No intentes levantar tu trasero de ese sillon- dijo Jade firme, Tori miro a su esposa confundida -oh vamos Jade...no va a pasarme algo- dijo la latina, Jade negó, tomo a su esposa por los hombros y cuidadosamente la sentó en el sillón -no quiero arriesgarme- dijo la gótica sentándose al lado de su esposa, la cual miro a Jade y le sonrió.

¿Que era lo que pasaba?, bueno, era sencillo:

Jade West, la "malvada bruja del oeste" de Hollywood Arts, la gran guionista de películas de terror estaba casada con Tori Vega, la ahora afamada cantante pop de ascendencia latina.

¿Como fue que ambas iniciaron su relación?, luego de aquella cita que ambas tuvieron en el Nozu, ambas empezaron a sentir sentimientos mutuos, luego de 2 meses de lágrimas, risas y demás, Jade acepto sus sentimientos hacia Tori y la hizo su novia.

3 años después, cuando ambas chicas se graduaron de Hollywood Arts, Jade le propuso matrimonio a la latina, la cual, obviamente acepto.

Y ahora, Jade West se encontraba a punto de zarpar a una aventura de mucho riesgo.

La maternidad

Tori la había convencido de tener un hijo, y habían acudido a varios doctores, Jade no quería tener un hijo, aun no se sentía lo suficientemente lista para criar a un niño, pero no pudo negarle el deseo a su Tori.

Ahora, la joven gótica se encontraba nerviosa mirando el papel que se encontraban en la mesa ratona de la sala, era el resultado de un examen de embarazo.

Positivo, era lo que aquel papel decía.

-Entonces...¿tendremos un bebé?- preguntó la gótica -¿no te emociona eso?- pregunto la latina, Jade miro a su esposa, ¿emocionarle?, ¡le aterraba!

Había leído que una mujer embarazada corría el riesgo de morir al momento de dar a luz, y ni mencionar las dificultades que pudieran haber en el embarazo.

Jade había visto sufrir a su madre durante el embarazo de Jonnathan, su hermano menor.

¿Tori pasaría por lo mismo?, no, era absurdo, su Tori no iba a pasar por eso, ¡no iba a perderla!

La gótica abrazo a su esposa, la cual correspondió al abrazo.

Iban a tener un bebe, ¡Un bebe!, a pesar del terror que inundaba todo el cuerpo de Jade, la gótica sentía felicidad, iba a tener un hijo, un hijo suyo y de su Vega.

-Todo estará bien, ya lo veras Jade- susurro Tori a Jade, la cual sonrió y con una de sus pálidas manos toco el vientre de su latina esposa.

Claro que todo saldría bien, no iba a permitir que nada le ocurriera a su esposa o a su hijo, no se lo perdonaría.

THE END

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado?, espero que si ;)<p>

bueno, ustedes me preguntaran "¿por que no te pones a escribir mejor Jade's Hope?" a lo cual diré "por que no tengo laptop, y sin laptop, no escribo Jade's Hope" ustedes dirán "¡pero acabas de subir esto!" y yo les diré que si, he subido esto por que al fin se me ha ocurrido una historia, ya que ultimamentre ando mas seca que el desierto del Sahara, esa es otra cuestión por la cual no actualizo Jade's Hope.

En fin, espero que sea de su agrado, nos leemos pronto guerreros :)

P.d: bueno pues ya saben, cualquier falta ortográfica me dicen, también comenten si les gusto o si debe ser eliminada cuando antes, ya saben ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola guerreros! ¿Como están?, espero que bien :)

Bien espero que les guste este capítulo

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Early Symptoms<strong>

-¿Estas mejor?-

-Si, gracias Jade-dijo Tori, Jade fruncio un poco el entrecejo y ayudó a Tori a ponerse de pie, le había dado un malestar matinal.

"Malestar matinal" ¡Ja!

-¿segura de que te encuentras bien?- pregunto Jade -¿te has pesado hoy?- Tori fruncio el ceño, ¡no iba a poner un sólo pie en aquella báscula! Al menos no durante los siguientes meses -ya te dije que me encuentro bien Jade, solo fue un malestar matinal- dijo Tori, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa sintió unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

Tori volvió a arrodillarse y devolvió lo que había desayunado -¿lo ves? no te encuentras bien- dijo la gótica sujetando hacia atrás el cabello de Tori -oh vamos, solo fue un vomito es normal que los tenga- replico la latina levantándose para lavar sus dientes.

Nunca había visto a Jade actuar así.

Era cierto que cuando ambas iniciaron su relación Jade era menos agresiva con Tori, incluso cuando la latina enfermaba de gripe Jade se quedaba con ella y le cuidaba, luego cuando ambas contrajeron matrimonio Jade cuidaba de Tori, siempre que salia de su trabajo la latina recibía un mensaje de la gótica preguntando como se encontraba, cuando Jade llegaba a la casa abrazaba a la latina y le preguntaba sobre su dia.

Amaba a Jade, en serio, pero empezaba a ponerle de nervios.

¿El embarazo la mejor etapa de una mujer? ¡Ja!, Tori no pensaba eso y eso que apenas estaba de 4 semanas, sentía cansancio, tenia nauseas, vómitos, iba con mucha frecuencia al baño y si eso no era suficiente le dolían los pechos.

Jade solo observaba a su esposa, no podía evitar que su mirada se desviara hacia el vientre de Tori, claro que ya había visto mujeres embarazadas eso no era algo raro para Jade pero aun así no podía evitar mirar el moreno vientre de Tori y pensar que había dentro una nueva vida desarrollándose, era algo que a Jade le costaba describir.

Pero aun así le preocupaba, Tori llevaba 4 semanas de gestación, las cuales son las mas importantes del embarazo ya que podía suceder un "aborto espontáneo" y también estaba la alimentación, Jade cuidaba mucho los alimentos de Tori, el refrigerador se había llenado de montones de frutas, verduras, carnes , unas cubetas de helado (a petición de Tori) y otras cosas.

-vamos Jade- dijo Tori saliendo del baño acompañada de su esposa -¿y se puede saber a donde quieres ir?- pregunto Jade -a la cocína, por algo de comer- respondió Tori.

Jade suspiro, los malestares matinales le iban a enloquecer.

...

Tori observo a Jade, la cual se encontraba dormida al lado suyo.

La latina sonrió.

La gótica le había mandado a descansar y le había acompañado a la habitación, Tori convenció a Jade de hacerle compañía ya que no quería quedarse sola, cosa que Jade acepto y ambas se habian acostado en la cama.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Tori noto que su esposa se había quedado dormida.

Tori sonrio y miro su vientre, aun seguía plano, pero el sentir que dentro de ella había vida desarrollándose le emocionaba.

-Hola pequeño- susurro Tori a su vientre mientras se recargaba al respaldo de la cama -soy yo, tu mami, quiero que sepas que te amo mucho pequeño y no creas todas las cosas que tu madre Jade pueda decir, es solo que esta algo nerviosa con esto...pero ella también te quiere y te prometo que nadie va a lastimarte por que Jade y yo vamos a estar contigo para protegerte- susurro Tori acariciando su vientre y sonriendo.

Tori miro a su esposa y sonrió, definitivamente amaba a su querida gótica, pero le preocupaba la reacción de Jade cuando fueran al doctor para la primera revisión de Tori.

THE END

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo, disfrutenlo...¿por que me gusta actualizar de noche? Ni idea xD<p>

Ok, quería hacerlo más largo, trate, obligue a mi mente a trabajarle mas en este capítulo... Pero esto fue lo que dio, espero que les guste...

En fin, no se cuando lo vuelva a actualizar...últimamente no he escrito nada, salvo una calavera literaria que pienso utilizar en un concurso al cual me inscribi.. .es que...no me sale nada...espero que este bloqueo se me pase pronto.

Nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros.

Dejen review

Cualquier falta ortográfica me gustaría me la hiciera saber


	3. Chapter 3

Hola guerreros! ¿Como están?, espero y estén bien :)

Bueno disfruten el capítulo

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: A visit to the doctor<strong>

Jade cruzó sus brazos e involuntariamente movía una de sus piernas, Tori miró a su esposa y sonrió.

Se encontraban en la sala de espera de un consultorio medico.

-¿Victoria West?- preguntó el doctor saliendo del consultorio, tanto Jade como Tori se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron con el doctor quien les hizo un ademán para que entraran a su consultorio.

"Doctor Richard" fue el grabado que Jade leyó impreso en la puerta principal del consultorio

...

-¿cuantas semanas tienes, Victoria?-

-4 semanas-

-bien, acuéstate en la camilla-

-...-

-necesitó hacerle un ultrasonido Jade, no me mires así- dijo el doctor al notar la mirada amenazadora de Jade, Tori suspiro y se acostó en la camilla, tal como le había ordenado el doctor.

-Muy bien, vamos a ponerte este gel- dijo el doctor sacando un frasco con gel, Tori asintió, el doctor coloco un poco de gel en el vientre bajo de Tori, la cual tembló un poco al sentir el gel -¿que ocurre?¿te duele algo?- pregunto Jade al notar el ligero temblor de la latina, la cual miro a su esposa y negó - no me ocurre nada Jade, solo sentí frío el gel- dijo Tori, Jade se tranquilizo y se coloco al lado de su esposa.

-Muy bien, veamos que tal va tu embarazo Victoria- dijo el doctor colocando el transductor abdominal***** en el vientre de Tori.

Jade al igual que Tori observaba el monitor y no veía nada, eso le empezaba a asustar.

-Miren, ahí esta su bebe- dijo el doctor señalando en el monitor una "mancha" negra, Tori al ver eso no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, Jade solo estaba en shock.

-Pues aun es pronto para detectar alguna anomalía, pero yo encuentro bien al embrión- dijo el doctor retirando el transductor del vientre de Tori, Jade suspiro aliviada, Tori se seco las lágrimas de sus mejillas y con ayuda de su esposa se levanto de la camilla.

-¿Has sentido algún dolor anormal?¿tienes vomito excesivo?- pregunto el doctor, la latina negó -Jade ¿algún familiar tuyo tiene VIH?- pregunto el doctor mirando a la gótica, la cual negó -¿y en tu familia, Victoria?- pregunto el doctor ahora mirando a la latina, la cual también negó.

-Bien...¿alguna duda que tengan respecto al embarazo?- pregunto el doctor, Tori asintió -¿es normal que sangre durante el primer mes de embarazo?- pregunto la latina, Jade se sorprendió por la pregunta ¿Tori había sangrado?¿por que no le había contado?¿que no le tenia confianza?

-¿Has sangrado lo suficiente para necesitar una toalla sanitaria?- pregunto el doctor, Tori negó -¿sentiste mareos o cólicos al sangrar?- pregunto el doctor, la latina volvió a negar -¿sentiste dolor abdominal o dolor en la pelvis?- pregunto el doctor, la latina negó por tercera vez

Jade intentaba controlarse, se sentía dolida.

-Bueno, podemos descartar el aborto espontaneo y también podemos descartar un embarazo ectópico*****- dijo el doctor -¿entonces es normal?- pegunto la latina preocupada, el doctor asintió -es normal...el ovulo fecundado o mejor conocido como "cigoto" se esta implantando en el útero para desarrollarse normalmente- explico el doctor, Jade pudo relajarse al igual que la latina.

...

Jade y Tori se encontraban camino a casa, ninguna decía nada, Tori solo miraba de reojo a la gótica la cual tenia el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Jade...- dijo débilmente la latina -cállate Vega- dijo Jade cortante, Tori suspiro y giro su mirada hacia la ventanilla del coche.

Por eso es que le había preocupado la reacción de Jade con el doctor Richard.

...

Jade abrió la puerta de la casa de un portazo -Jade, déjame explicártelo- pidió la latina entrando después de Jade -¿explicarme que? ¿que no hay suficiente confianza en nuestro matrimonio que me ocultas cosas de tu embarazo?- pregunto dolida la gótica -no es eso...- dijo Tori -¿entonces que es? dime la razón por la cual me ocultaste lo del sangrado- pidió Jade, Tori suspiro -no quería que te preocuparas- dijo Tori, Jade al oír eso gruño -¿no querías preocuparme? ¿es en serio?...!¿no querías preocuparme?¡- grito/pregunto la gótica.

-Si, no quería preocuparte- respondió Tori -¿acaso eres boba, Vega?...!claro que me tengo que preocupar por nuestro hijo¡- grito Jade -!pero tu te preocupas de mas, Jade¡- grito ahora la latina -¿que me preocupo de mas?...Vega...!pudiste haber perdido a nuestro hijo¡- grito la gótica, Tori al escuchar eso toco instintivamente su vientre.

-!pero no paso¡- grito Tori -¿y si hubiera pasado?¿que hubieras hecho?¿me lo hubieras ocultado?- pregunto Jade, la latina negó -claro que no te lo hubiera ocultado...te hubiera hablado inmediatamente...pero el doctor dijo que era normal- dijo la latina -!normal o no tengo que saber lo que te pasa, Vega¡- grito Jade, las lagrimas empezaban a recorrer las mejillas de Tori.

_"Mierda"_ pensó Jade al ver las lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas de su esposa -Vega...- dijo Jade acercándose a la latina, la cual empujo a Jade y se fue a la habitación que compartía con la gótica.

Jade al ver eso gruño.

Odiaba el ver a su esposa llorar, no lo soportaba, le hacia sentirse inútil.

La gótica no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Tori, tomo la perilla de la puerta pero no la abrió, ya que escucho un sonido que le partió el corazón al instante.

Los sollozos de Tori.

Jade tomo aire y abrió lentamente la puerta -¿Vega?- pregunto adentrándose en la habitación -largate, Jade- fue la respuesta que la gótica recibió, Jade suspiro y se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba acostada la latina.

-Vega vamos...tienes que entender que no quiero que le pase algo a nuestro bebe- dijo Jade sentándose en la orilla de la cama -eso ya lo se...pero es que tu me pones de nervios Jade...quieres vigilar cada uno de mis movimientos- dijo Tori, Jade suspiro.

-No quiero perderte o perder a nuestro hijo- confesó Jade, Tori sonrió y miro a su esposa -no vas a perderme Jade, de eso puedo estar segura- dijo la latina, Jade sonrió.

-¿Quieres ver una película?- preguntó la gótica -pero yo la escogeré- dijo la latina, Jade rodó los ojos divertida.

...

Jade observo a su esposa dormir, era la imagen más hermosa que jamás había visto, una de sus pálidas manos viajó hasta el vientre de su esposa.

-Hey niño- dijo Jade dirigiéndose al vientre de la latina -no tienes que preocuparte, no dejaré que nadie te toque un sólo pelo, te protegeré, a ti y a tu madre- dijo Jade acariciando un poco el vientre de Tori - y no hagas vomitar a tu madre, necesita comer para alimentarse para estar bien- dijo Jade.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Tori.

Había escuchado lo que Jade había dicho, no estaba del todo dormida...

THE END

* * *

><p>Y esto fue el capítulo de hoy...amenme, lo hice más largo que los otros xD<p>

¿Notaron los asteriscos? ¿Si? Bueno aquí les dejo esto:

*** Transductor abdominal:**

. /search?hl=es&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=980&bih=1569&q=transductor&oq=transd&gs_l=img.1.0.0l10.1298.6411.0.9..1001.0j7.7.0...0...1c.1. ..0.8. 9CMc_Y#hl=es&tbm=isch&q=transductor+abdominal

Les dejo ese link para que vean lo que es

***Embarazo ectópico:**

es. wiki/Embarazo_ectópico

Ahí esta la definición de lo que es un embarazo ectópico

En fin, por mi parte es todo, muero de sueño así que ya me iré a dormir

Nos leemos luego mis guerreros

No olviden dejar review

Cualquier falta de ortografía o algo por el estilo, les agradecería me la hicieran saber


	4. Chapter 4

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

bien, les dejo el capitulo 4 de "Hello baby"

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello baby<strong>

**Capitulo 4:** **Meet the family ****  
><strong>

-Jade- suplico Tori –olvídalo Vega- dijo Jade la latina suspiro.

Tori intentaba convencer a Jade de decirles a todos del bebe.

-Vamos Jade ¿quieres ocultar a nuestro bebe del mundo?- pregunto Tori -si así está a salvo, si- respondió Jade sin despegar la vista del libro que leía.

-Oh Jade, vamos, no pasara nada- dijo Tori quitándole el libro a Jade, la cual miro a su esposa y suspiro.

…

-¿estas segura de esto?-

-Jade, son tus padres, tienes que decirles-

-Podríamos venir mañana y decírselos- dijo la gótica, Tori suspiro y negó.

Jade tomo aire y toco el timbre de la casa, quien abrió la puerta fue su hermano menor Jonnathan –hola Jade, hola Tori- saludo el pequeño West a ambas mujeres.

-Hola pulga ¿están mamá y papá?- pregunto Jade mientras acariciaba la negra cabellera de su hermano, Jonnathan asintió –están en la sala- dijo, Jade asintió y junto con Tori se dirigió a la sala de aquella casa

-Madre, padre- saludo al ver a sus padres, sentados en el sillón de tres cuerpos negro que había en aquella sala –Jadelyn, Victoria- saludo Víctor levantándose junto con su ex-esposa del sillón –hola chicas, me alegra verlas- saludo Bernadette abrazando a Jade y a Tori.

-Y bien, ¿Qué era eso importante que querían decirnos?- pregunto Bernadette separándose de ambas mujeres, Jade observo a su esposa y esta le miraba intentando calmar a la gótica.

-Bueno….lo que pasa es que…Tori…Tori esta…embarazada- dijo Jade, tanto Víctor como Bernadette tenían la boca abierta por aquella noticia.

-vamos….¿vamos a ser abuelos?- pregunto Víctor, Jade y Tori asintieron, Bernadette se secaba las lágrimas de alegría que corrían por sus mejillas, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Víctor y abrazo a ambas mujeres.

-¿Eso quiere decir que soy tío?- pregunto Jonnathan quien se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta, Jade miro a su hermano y asintió, Jonnathan no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas -¿estas llorando?- pregunto Jade burlona -claro que no, me entro polvo a los ojos- respondió Jonnathan secándose las lágrimas.

…

-Vamos Jade-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Son mis padres Jade-

-No son solo tus padres ¿Por qué citaste a los chicos a la casa de tus padres?- pregunto la gótica –quería que ellos también se enteren, tienen derecho- respondió la latina -oh, nosotras tenemos que decírselos…. ¿pero Beck no tenía que decirnos cuando Cat estaba embarazada de Shelby?- pregunto Jade -vamos Jade, no te pongas así- dijo Tori.

Shelby era la pequeña hija de apenas 2 meses de Beck y Cat, nadie hubiera imaginado que ellos iban a terminar juntos, pero cuando su relación inicio en Hollywood Arts todos estaban felices por ellos.

-Sigo diciendo que es raro ver a Cat y Beck casados y con una hija- dijo Jade -tienes razón, pero aun asi ambos parecen felices- dijo Tori acercándose a la puerta de la casa de sus padres y tocando el timbre.

-Holiis Tori- saludo Cat abriendo la puerta y recibiendo a sus amigas –hola Cat ¿y mis padres?- pregunto Tori -están en la cocina, platicando con Andre y Beck- respondió la pelirroja -¿y donde esta Shelby?- pregunto Jade –oh ella esta con Robbie- respondió Cat.

Tori y Jade entraron a la casa y vieron a Robbie sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala con la pequeña Shelby en sus brazos -hola Robbie- saludo Tori acercándose al afro –hola Tori- saludo Robbie mirando a su latina amiga -¿puedo cargarla?- pregunto Tori, Robbie asintió y le entrego la pequeña a Tori.

Jade al ver a su esposa cargando a la pequeña hija de Cat sintió que su corazón se derretía, dentro de unos meses tendría a su hijo entre sus brazos, eso le emocionaba, pero a la vez le aterraba.

Jade miro a Tori y noto que esta le miraba sonriendo, ella antes hubiera desviado la mirada y haberse ido lejos para ocultar su sonrojo, pero en lugar de eso le sonrió a Tori luego desvió su mirada y se dirigió a la cocina a saludar a sus amigos y a sus suegros.

…

-¿Tori está embarazada?-

-Así es señora Vega-

-Somos…. ¿abuelos?-

-Así es papa- dijo Tori, David y Holly sonrieron y abrazaron a ambas mujeres -tendrás mucho que sufrir Jade- dijo David, Beck asintió dándole la razón al padre de Tori.

-David deja de asustar a Jade- pidió Holly al ver que su nuera estaba asustada, David rio y felicito a ambas mujeres.

-Vas a tener un primito, Shelby- dijo Cat tomando a su hija entre sus brazos, Jade sonrió divertida ante lo que dijo Cat, pero un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

El día del nacimiento de Shelby.

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Jade y Tori se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, hasta que vieron a Beck sentado en una silla._

_-¿Cómo esta Cat?- pregunto Jade acercándose a su amigo, el moreno no dijo nada, su rostro estaba oculto tras sus manos –vamos Beck ¿Cómo se encuentra Cat?- pregunto Tori sentándose al lado del moreno –no lo sé….t-todo iba bien…p-pero…hubo unas complicaciones, él bebe al parecer venía con una vuelta del cordón umbilical….y-y…Cat estaba perdiendo mucha sangre….no pude seguir a su lado….me sacaron del quirófano- sollozo Beck, Tori miro a Jade, la cual no decía nada._

…_._

_Había pasado una hora y no había noticia de Cat o del bebe, Jade y Tori consolaban a Beck, quien no paraba de llorar._

_-Familiares de la señorita Valentine- dijo un doctor entrando a la sala de espera –soy su esposo – dijo Beck acercándose al doctor, Tori y Jade se acercaron a Beck -¿Cómo esta Cat?- pregunto la latina -la señorita Valentine ha perdido mucha sangre al momento de dar a luz, pero pudimos detener la hemorragia y ella y él bebe se encuentran estables- dijo el doctor, un suspiro salió de la boca de Beck, Tori y Jade._

_De pronto el llanto de un bebe inundo la sala, el corazón de Beck latía a mil por hora -parece que alguien quiere conocer a su padre- dijo una enfermera que traía entre sus brazos un bultito blanco, las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer las mejillas de Beck -felicidades por su hija- dijo la enfermera entregándole el bulto a Beck._

_-Es hermosa Beck- dijo Tori mirando a la pequeña, Jade se acercó y también pudo ver a la pequeña._

_Era algo pequeña pero parecía fuerte, su piel era morena como la de Beck, en su cabecita calva podía ver unos cuantos cabellos castaños, Jade y Tori sonrieron..._

_-FLASH BACK-_

Jade sintió un escalofrió al recordar el nacimiento de Shelby, Cat casi perdía la vida al dar a luz a la pequeña…

Jade descarto la idea, nada iba a ocurrirle a Tori, no iba a dejar que algo le pasara.

…

-Es bueno estar en casa- dijo Jade entrando al departamento, Tori asintió.

-Oye Jade…- dijo Tori, la gótica se acercó a su esposa -¿Qué paso? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes mareos?- pegunto Jade, la latina negó -no….es que….se me antojo comer una pizza- dijo Tori con un leve sonrojo, Jade suspiro y sonrió divertida.

-Vamos, conozco un lugar donde hacen pizzas muy ricas- dijo Jade, Tori asintió y junto con su esposa se dirigió a aquel lugar.

Jade esperaba sobrevivir al embarazo.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>y bien...¿les gusto? espero que si...<p>

ok, el nombre de Jonnathan lo puse en honor a una creppypasta de hora de aventura llamada "El diario de Jonathan"

El nombre de Berdanette tiene algo gracioso...no encontraba un nombre que le quedara a la madre de Jade...entonces me acorde de la serie "The big bang theory" y recordé el nombre de la esposa de howard wolowitz y pues...ahí esta xD

puse **#Bat ** no me juzguen es que me encanto esa pareja, vean el vídeo **"Cat and Beck: A drop in the ocean"** e intenten no shipearlos

en fin, espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado, por mi parte es todo

nos leemos luego, cuídense mucho mis guerreros

cada que no dejan review, un perrito muere :(

cualquier falta ortográfica o algo por el estilo, les agradeceré que me lo hicieran saber


	5. Chapter 5

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y esten bien :)

bien, disfruten del capitulo

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: feelings<strong>

**-**¡estoy gorda!-

-vamos, solo tienes tres meses- dijo Jade intentando consolar a su esposa, Tori miro a Jade y frunció el ceño.

-¿Solo tres meses? ¡Mírame, estoy gorda!- sollozo Tori desabrochando la camisa a cuadros que traía y abriéndola de la parte del vientre.

Jade sonrió.

Tori tenía ya tres meses de embarazo y se podía observar que el vientre de la latina había crecido un poco.

-Vega, no estas gorda- dijo Jade acercándose a donde su esposa -es fácil para ti decirlo, tu no estas embarazada- dijo la latina sentándose en la cama de aquella habitación.

Jade rodo los ojos divertida y se sentó al lado de su esposa -vamos, no estas gorda, apenas y se nota que estas embrazada- dijo la gótica acariciando la espalda de la latina.

-¡si lo estoy, estoy gorda!- sollozo la latina, Jade solo suspiro -¡y tú vas a dejarme porque me estoy poniendo gorda!- dijo la latina mirando a Jade, la cual miro sorprendida a su esposa.

-Vega, yo no pienso dejarte- dijo Jade -¡mientes! ¡Vas a encontrar a otra mujer más linda y delgada que yo y vas a dejarme!- sollozo Tori ocultando su rostro en una almohada, Jade estaba sorprendida de lo que su esposa decía.

"_Malditas hormonas"_ pensó Jade.

-Vega, ya te dije que yo no pienso dejarte- dijo la gótica -¿en serio?- pregunto la latina mirando a su esposa, la cual asintió -en serio, no pienso dejarte- afirmo Jade, poniendo una de sus manos en el vientre de la latina -además, recuerda que los bebes pueden oír lo que su madre dice, ¿Cómo crees que se sienta él bebe al oírte decir que estas gorda?- pregunto Jade, Tori sonrió y beso a su esposa.

Jade correspondió al beso y sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Entonces me seguirás amando aunque parezca una albóndiga?- pregunto la latina separándose del beso, Jade rodó los ojos y sonrió divertida -dios Vega, a veces me das diabetes de lo dulce que te pones- bromeo la gótica, Tori hizo un pequeño puchero, Jade sonrió y volvió a besar a su esposa -sí, voy a amarte pase lo que pase, boba- respondió al separarse del beso.

…

Jade tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba acostada en su cama y a su lado, se encontraba la latina sentada, acariciando su vientre mientras tarareaba una canción.

Tori dejo de tararear y sonrió, mientras acariciaba su vientre -¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?- pregunto Jade al notar la sonrisa de su esposa, Tori miro a Jade y la sonrisa que traía se hizo enorme.

-Solo recordé aquella vez en la que escuchamos los latidos de nuestro bebe- dijo la latina, la gótica sonrió, recordando también ese momento.

_-Flash back-_

_-Me alegra volver a verlas- dijo Richard al ver entrar a Tori y a Jade al consultorio._

_Ambas mujeres tomaron asiento en las sillas que se encontraban junto al escritorio del doctor._

_-Bien, hasta ahora el embarazo ha ido excelente- anuncio el doctor, ambas mujeres asintieron confirmando lo que el doctor decía._

_-Victoria, necesito que te recuestes en la camilla- ordeno el doctor, Jade gruño, Tori tomo una de las manos de la gótica, intentando tranquilizarle._

_La latina obedeció la orden del doctor y se recostó en la camilla, Jade se colocó a su lado, tomándole de la mano._

_La gótica estaba nerviosa._

_-Bien, veamos al pequeño- dijo el doctor colocando el gel en el vientre bajo de Tori._

_Jade observo como el doctor colocaba el transductor abdominal en el vientre bajo de Tori, después, miro a la pantalla del monitor._

_-Mírenlo- dijo el doctor señalando al monitor –todos sus órganos vitales ya están formados, durante el embarazo se irán desarrollándose poco a poco- dijo el doctor._

_Jade sintió como su mano era apretada, miro a Tori y vio que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, la gótica sonrió y beso la frente de su hermosa latina._

_-Ahora, ¿quieren escuchar algo hermoso?- pregunto el doctor, ambas mujeres asintieron, el doctor se acercó a la máquina y apretó un botón._

_El sonido de unos pequeños latidos inundo la sala._

_Jade estaba en shock al escuchar aquellos latidos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, eran los latidos de su hijo._

_Tori tampoco creía lo que escuchaba, si antes había lágrimas recorrían sus morenas mejillas, ahora había dos cascadas recorriendo sus mejillas._

_-El pequeño tendrá un corazón muy fuerte- dijo el doctor sonriendo, Tori miro a Jade y sintió su corazón derretirse ante la escena que vio._

_Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la gótica._

_-Jade, ¿estás bien?- pregunto la latina, Jade no dijo nada, solo miro a su esposa, se inclinó y le beso._

_Poco le importaba que el doctor les estuviera mirando, sentía la enorme necesidad de besar a su esposa, y así lo hizo, fue un beso casto, un beso donde la gótica mostró todo el amor que sentía hacia Tori._

_-Gracias, Vega- susurro Jade en el oído de la latina, la cual sonrió ante tal susurro._

_Richard no dijo nada, solo miraba aquella escena y sonreía, ¿Cuántas veces había visto a una pareja emocionada por sus hijos? Muchas, había perdido ya la cuenta._

_-Flash back-_

-Fue una hermosa experiencia- dijo Tori, Jade sonrió y se sentó, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, la latina se acercó más a su esposa y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la gótica.

Jade sonrió y con su mano libre acaricio el vientre de la latina y comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna.

-Jade- reclamo Tori al escuchar la canción que su esposa tarareaba -¿ocurre algo, Vega?- pregunto burlona Jade, la latina suspiro –no le tarares a tu hijo la canción de la película "El laberinto del Fauno"- reclamo la latina.

Jade sonrió y beso la mejilla de su esposa.

THE END

* * *

><p>¿Y bien?¿les gusto?¿lo odiaron?...<p>

Los que han visto la película de "El laberinto del fauno" recordaran la canción de cuna que Mercedes le canta a Ofelia cuando muere...¿verdad?, de no recordarla busquen en YouTube el vídeo de nombre **"El laberinto del Fauno- Nana de Mercedes" **

En fin, por mi parte es todo por hoy

Nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros

No olviden dejar review


	6. Chapter 6

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

Bueno...les traigo este capitulo de Hello baby, espero y sea de su agrado

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: a day of shopping<strong>

-Esto es ridículo- dijo Jade, Tori miro a su esposa y sonrió –oh vamos, Cat está muy emocionada por comprarle algo al bebe….además, tú le compraste a Shelby aquel hermoso tigre de peluche, días después de que había nacido- dijo la latina burlona, Jade gruño –exacto, días después de que nació…. ¡nuestro hijo aun no nace!- reclamo la gótica, mientras junto con la latina salía del carro.

-Además, la boba de tu hermana y su esposo estarán también- reclamo Jade, la latina rodo los ojos, divertida por el comportamiento de su esposa.

Días antes, Cat le había sugerido a Tori el ir de compras, a pesar de que la latina tenía apenas tres meses, no estaría de mal ir comprando ropa para él bebe y ropa de maternidad para la latina.

…

-¡Tori, Jade!- grito la pelirroja al mirar a sus amigas, Jade suspiro, Tori solo sonrió.

-¡Tori!- grito Trina emocionada al ver a su hermana, Tori se acercó a Trina y le abrazo.

Otro suspiro salió de la boca de la gótica.

Trina miro el vientre de su hermana y no pudo evitar acariciarlo.

Jade observo aquella escena y gruño.

Trina al escuchar aquel gruñido miro a la gótica –tranquila West, no le voy a hacer daño a mi hermana o a mi futuro sobrino- reclamo la latina, Jade ignoro ese comentario y le presto atención a la pequeña Shelby, la cual se encontraba sentada en su cochecito para bebe.

-Hey pequeña- dijo Jade, Shelby miro a Jade y emitió un sonidito que la gótica podría considerar una carcajada.

Beck sonrió y miro a su pequeña, la cual ya tenía cuatro meses de edad, la pequeña era preciosa, tenía las finas facciones de su madre, sus ojos eran una clara copia de los de su padre y su cabello era castaño, como originalmente fue el de su madre.

Perfecta, así es como Beck describía tanto a su hija como a su esposa.

-Ven pequeña, tu padre está delirando- dijo Jade tomando entre sus brazos a la pequeña Shelby –eso se considera secuestro- reclamo Beck, volviendo en sí, Jade sonrió y se acercó a donde estaba su esposa, Tori sonrió.

Aunque Jade no lo admitiera, la pequeña Shelby se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de la gótica.

-Bueno, vamos a dentro- sugirió Cat, todos asintieron y se adentraron al centro comercial.

…

-Mira este-

-Es demasiado rosa….-

-Oh Jadey, a ti no te gusta el rosa- dijo Cat con un puchero, Jade suspiro –eso y aparte no sabemos aún si es niña o niño- dijo la gótica.

-¿Qué te parece este?- sugirió Tori, mostrándole a Jade una camisa para bebe recién nacido de color blanca con la imagen de un osito.

Jade miro la camisa y asintió.

-Hey, ya llevan cuatro camisas… ¿no creen que es suficiente por el momento?...es decir, debemos esperar a que sepan si es niña o niño y respecto a eso, compramos más ropa- sugirió Beck, las tres mujeres asintieron y se dirigieron a la sección de maternidad.

….

Después de haber comprado la ropa de maternidad para Tori, decidieron ir por helado (idea de la latina)

-Vega, ¿no crees que ya has comido demasiado helado?- pregunto la gótica, la latina miro a su esposa y negó con la cabeza.

-¿y ya han visto lo del parto?- pregunto Beck, Tori ante esa pregunta suspiro.

¿Qué si habían visto lo del parto?, ¡la latina juraba que su esposa había visto hasta en que escuela estudiaría su hijo!

-Sí, ya lo hemos visto- respondió Jade, intentando salir de ese tema.

Pensar en el momento en que Tori diera a luz, le aterraba.

Toda mujer embarazada tenía el riesgo de morir en el momento del parto y Tori no estaba fuera de ese riesgo.

La sola idea de perder a Tori o al pequeño, hacía que Jade se enfermara, no podía permitir que le arrebataran a su esposa o a su futuro hijo….

No podría vivir sin los dos.

…

-¿Qué ese no es Daniel?- pregunto Tori mirando a lo lejos a un hombre de cabellera castaña.

-¡Daniel!- grito Trina, corriendo hacia aquel hombre, el cual al mirar a Trina sonrió.

-Sigo preguntándome que es lo que le miro a tu hermana- pregunto Jade acercándose a Tori, la cual miro a la gótica y sonrió burlona.

-Hola- saludo el hombre acercándose junto con Trina al grupo, todos le saludaron.

De pronto, Tori sintió como su camisa era jalada, la latina miro y vio que era jalada por una niña, de no más de 6 años -hola pequeña- dijo Tori sonriendo, un sonrojo adorno las claras mejillas de la niña.

-¡Melinda!- grito una mujer acercándose a la niña –perdone a mi hija, es que le gusta sus canciones, señorita Vega- se disculpó la mujer, Jade al escuchar el apellido de soltera de Tori gruño.

-¿Puedo sentirlo?- pregunto la mujer al ver el vientre de Tori, la latina sonrió y asintió, la mujer coloco su mano en el vientre de Tori y lo acaricio.

Se necesitó de Daniel y Beck para detener a la gótica.

Luego de que Tori le diera un autógrafo a la pequeña, miro a los dos chicos, los cuales tenían agarrada a una Jade que pataleaba y gruñía algo de que nadie lastimaría a su hijo.

Tori suspiro, se acercó a su esposa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Jade al sentir los labios de su esposa sintió como si toda la ira que hace poco invadía su cuerpo, se esfumara de pronto.

-Jade, cálmate, nada le va a pasar a nuestro hijo….no si una de sus madres es Jadelyn West- dijo la latina, Jade al escuchar las palabras de su esposa sonrió.

-Quien diría que alguien llegara a calmar a la fiera West- dijo Beck burlón, Cat rio ante el comentario de su esposo, Shelby, quien se encontraba en los brazos de su madre, solo mantenía su mirada entre su padre y su madre.

Jade fue liberada del agarrare de ambos hombres y abrazo a su esposa.

Tori correspondió el abrazo.

-Bueno, nos vamos- dijo Jade –ya se está haciendo de noche y le puede hacer daño a Shelby- siguió Jade, Beck concordó con Jade y así, todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

….

Tori se movió un poco, incomoda de la posición en la que estaba acostada en el sillón.

-Deja de moverte, Vega- gruño Jade, la latina miro a la gótica y sonrió.

Jade se encontraba acostaba con Tori, la cabeza de la gótica se encontraba apoyada (sin colocar todo su peso) sobre el vientre de la latina y una de sus pálidas manos se encontraba acariciando el vientre de la latina.

-Jadey….- susurro Tori, Jade levanto la vista y miro los orbes marrones de su esposa -¿ocurre algo? ¿Te lastime?- pregunto la gótica, Tori sonrió y negó –te amo- dijo la latina.

Jade al escuchar eso sonrió –sigues siendo la misma tonta de Hollywood Arts- comento Jade burlona, Tori hizo un pequeño puchero, la gótica al ver eso de la latina sonrió, se acercó al rostro de su esposa y le beso –yo también te amo Vega….a ti y a nuestro bebe- dijo Jade.

Tal vez Beck tuviera razón.

Tal vez había aparecido alguien que lograra transformar a la Jade agresiva y fría en una Jade que demostrara sus sentimientos

THE END

* * *

><p>¿Y bien?¿les gusto?, espero que si<p>

Por mi parte es todo, espero y este capitulo haya sido de su agrado

Nos leemos pronto, cuídense mis guerreros

Dejen review


	7. Chapter 7

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

bien, me disculpo por la demora, pero he aquí el capitulo de Hello baby recién salido del horno.

**Nota: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Hello baby I<strong>

-Jade….-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Pateo….-

-¿Qué?-

-Él bebe pateo- Jade al escuchar eso se quedó en shock, Tori al observar eso sonrió, tomo una de las pálidas manos de Jade y la coloco en su vientre.

Jade se quedó sin aliento al sentir un leve golpecito en el vientre de su esposa.

Felicidad y temor, eso es lo que Jade sentía.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto Jade preocupada, la sonrisa de Tori se ensancho más y negó con la cabeza.

-Se siente…..como si un montón de palomitas estuvieran reventando dentro de mí- dijo Tori burlona, la gótica al escuchar eso emitió un leve gruñido -Vega hablo enserio….¿te duele?- volvió a preguntar Jade, la latina rodó los ojos y extendió sus brazos, como si fuera una pequeña niña de seis años pidiendo ser cargada por su padre.

Jade rodó los ojos divertida, se acercó a su esposa y le abrazó (sin separar su mano del vientre de la latina), Tori oculto su rostro en el hombro de Jade y esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

Adoraba estos momentos.

Adoraba el ver a Jade tan cariñosa (cuando estaban a solas, claro está) adoraba ver el brillo que poseían los grisáceos ojos de su esposa cuando veía al bebe en los ultrasonidos, la latina había optado la costumbre de llevar una cámara consigo, para poder capturar esos hermosos momentos y tal vez en un futuro, enseñarle esas fotos a su hijo.

-Tal vez nuestro hijo sea bueno bailando…- susurro Jade, separándose de su esposa -o tal vez está practicando como hacerles la vida imposible a sus futuros compañeros de clase- se mofo la latina, Jade al escuchar eso sonrió con cierto orgullo.

-Tal vez, tenga tú mismo gusto por las tijeras, Jade- siguió la latina, Jade abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar eso –no- dijo la gótica, la latina se sorprendió al escuchar eso de su esposa -¿acaso Jade West no quiere que su hijo herede su gusto por las tijeras?- pregunto Tori burlona, Jade negó –aunque sean un objeto punzocortante hermoso, es peligroso, así que no, no quiero que nuestro hijo vaya a lastimarse por culpa de unas tijeras – dijo la gótica.

Tori se sorprendió ante aquello que su esposa había dicho.

….

-Espérala….Espérala… ¡ahí!-

Jade sonrió.

Tori tenía ya 19 semanas de embarazo y había leído que era normal que Tori sintiera al bebe entre las semanas 16 y 22.

Jade se quedaba sin aliento cada que sentía las pataditas de su hijo, era algo nuevo esto….y también era cálido...

Era más cálido que aquella vez que sintió a su pequeño hermano...

_-Flash back-_

_-Jadey, Jadey-_

_-¿Qué ocurre, mami?-_

_-Dame tu mano- dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra, la pequeña Jade de 6 años obedeció a su madre, la mujer tomo la mano de su hija y la coloco en su vientre._

_Jade se sobresaltó al sentir un golpecito en el vientre de su madre._

_-Ese es tu hermanito- dijo la mujer sonriendo, la pequeña Jade miro a su madre emocionada -¡va a ser un gran boxeador!- dijo Jade emocionada, la mujer sonrió y acaricio la castaña cabellera de su hija._

_-Hola- dijo la pequeña, dirigiéndose al vientre de su madre –soy Jadey, tu hermana mayor y cuando crezcas vas a tener que obedecer todo lo que yo diga- la mujer sonrió divertida ante aquello que su hija había dicho _

_-Pero siempre podrás contar conmigo y voy a defenderte de los niños malos que te quieran golpear- siguió la pequeña, la mujer sonrió, tomo a su hija entre sus brazos y la lleno de besos._

_-Mama- reclamaba la pequeña, la mujer sonreía y seguía llenando de besos el rostro de su pequeña niña._

_-¿Han iniciado una guerrilla de besos sin mí?- pregunto una voz, madre e hija miraron a la puerta y vieron en el marco de esta, a un hombre alto, de piel clara y de cabellera castaña._

_-¡Papi!- exclamo alegre la pequeña, liberándose del abrazo de su madre y yendo a los brazos de su padre._

_-Hola, princesa- saludo el hombre cargando a su pequeña hija y yendo hacia donde estaba su esposa…_

_-Flash back-_

Jade sonrió melancólica ante aquel recuerdo, había olvidado cuando fue que su familia se separó….

-¿Jade? ¿Estás bien?-

La gótica miro a su esposa, sonrió y beso a la latina.

Tal vez no recordaba cuando su familia se había quebrantado, cuando dejaron de apoyarse mutuamente.

Pero ahora tenía a su propia familia, y jamás cometería el error de su padre, ella siempre iba a velar por su esposa y su futuro hijo día y noche…

**THE END**

* * *

><p>¿Y bien?¿les gusto?, espero que si.<p>

Ok...la idea de este capitulo era completamente distinta...pero después pensé "¡Al carajo todo!, tengo ganas de escribir ese momento desde hace dos capítulos atrás" y pues...he aquí el resultado...

Antes que nada, déjenme decirles que para este fanfic me he puesto ha investigar mucho con respecto a embarazos, ya que soy completamente inexperta en eso (como debería ser a mis 16 años de edad) así que he leído varias paginas de internet e incluso le suelo preguntar a mi madre respecto a esto (la cual me ha mirado una que otra vez de forma dudosa xD)

La parte en la que Tori dice que se siente como palomitas dentro suyo...lei en una pagina de internet que algunas embarazadas así describen las pataditas del bebe y se me hizo grandioso hacer que Tori dijera eso xD

Si, en el flash back puse que Jade era castaña de niña...por que si lo recuerdan, la dos primeras temporadas de Victorious, Jade era castaña, hasta como a mediados de la tercera temporada su cabellera fue negra...lo cual nos da a entender que se pinto el cabello, ademas, si mi memoria no me falla, en el capitulo en que Tori ayuda a promocionar la obra de Jade note que el cabello del padre de Jade era castaño.

Ok ya, tenia una hora determinada para subir esto y ya me pase de esa hora...por mi parte, esto es todo.

Nos leemos luego, cuídense mis guerreros.

Dejen review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero que bien :)

ok, he aquí el capitulo de Hello baby, disfrútenlo

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: <strong>**A typical day**

Jade movió su brazo e intento buscar el calor de su esposa, al no sentirlo observo a su lado y vio que la latina no se encontraba.

-¿Vega?- pregunto, revisando la habitación con la mirada, su corazón empezó a latir como loco al no ver a su esposa.

-¿Vega?- volvió a preguntar, levantándose de la cama y yendo al baño de la habitación, Tori no estaba ahí.

Jade empezó a preocuparse y salió de la habitación, recorriendo el pasillo para llegar a la sala de la casa.

La latina no se encontraba en la sala.

La gótica corrió a la cocina y ahí pudo ver a su esposa, la cual se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor devorando un bote de helado.

-Vega- dijo Jade con una sonrisa en el rostro, la latina levanto la mirada y sonrió al mirar a su esposa –hola Jade- saludo Tori, la gótica se acercó a la latina y tomo asiento a su lado.

-¿Qué haces despierta?- pregunto Jade cruzándose de brazos, la latina suspiro y devoro un poco de su helado.

-No puedo dormir, el pequeño al parecer adora moverse durante la noche- dijo la latina, Jade sonrió burlona.

-¿Y tú qué haces despierta?, mañana tienes que ir a dirigir tu película- dijo la latina, Jade suspiro -bueno, me desperté por que no sentí a mi hermosa esposa durmiendo a mi lado- dijo la gótica, Tori sonrió, se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso.

Jade correspondió al beso, sintiendo el sabor del helado de chocolate que la latina degustaba hace unos segundos.

….

Un rayo de luz se coló entre las cortinas blancas, dándole en la cara a Jade, la cual gruño al sentir ese rayo de sol.

La gótica abrió los ojos y miro a su esposa, la cual dormía tranquila a su lado.

Jade sonrió.

Se acercó al rostro de su esposa y le beso la frente, luego, una de sus pálidas manos acaricio el vientre de la latina –hola pequeño….- dijo la gótica dirigiéndose al vientre de su esposa -soy yo, tu mama Jade, recuerda que tu mami Tori y yo vamos a amarte mucho, pero no debes hacer que mami se desvele…necesita descansar para poder estar fuerte…para que ambos estén fuertes….no quiero perderlos...- Jade beso el vientre de su esposa y se levantó de la cama.

_-Jadey….-_ la gótica al escuchar su nombre miro a la latina, la cual entre sueños sonrió y abrazo la sabana que la cubría _–Jadey…..mi Jadey…..- _volvió a llamarla entre sueños.

Jade sintió su corazón derretirse.

…

Tori despertó y busco el calor de Jade, pero su esposa no estaba a su lado.

-¿Jade?- pregunto, levantándose de la cama y reviso la habitación con la mirada.

La latina se dirigió a la sala, cruzo por el pasillo que daba a la sala, pero se detuvo al ver una foto, Tori al ver más detalladamente la foto sonrió.

En la foto se podía ver de fondo una enorme cabaña de madera y a su lado se podía observar un hermoso y cristalino lago, Jade y Tori se encontraban en un hermoso altar hecho de madera de roble, su arco estaba adornado por miles de rosas blancas y un hermoso y transparente lazo blanco, las mujeres que se encontraban bajo ese altar demostraban su amor con un beso casto y lleno de sentimientos, Jade portaba un hermoso vestido negro de seda y su cintura era rodeada por un hermoso lazo rojizo, la latina portaba un hermoso vestido blanco y un hermoso velo transparente cubría su hermosa cabellera castaña.

Tori sonrió al recordar aquel día en el que Jade y ella habían contraído matrimonio….

_-Flash back-_

_Sentía que se desmayaría._

_Sentía como si todo le diera vuelta, tenía un horrible hueco en su estómago y sus piernas parecieron transformarse de gelatina._

_-Luces hermosa- dijo David colocándose al lado de su hija, Tori miro a su padre y le dedico una enorme sonrisa -gracias papá- dijo la latina dándole un cálido abrazo a su padre, el cual correspondió y le dio un cálido abrazo a su hija menor._

_-No puedo creer que mis dos niñas ya hayan dejado el nido- dijo el oficial separándose de su hija -papá, ya no soy una niña- dijo la latina, David sonrió melancólico –es cierto…ya no eres la pequeña Tori que adoraba ir sentada en mis hombros- dijo David mientras unas lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas, Tori sonrió y abrazo a su padre._

…_._

_Jade se sentía nerviosa, ¿y si Tori se arrepentía? ¿Y si se iba y la perdía para siempre?, podría pasar, podría pasar que la latina se arrepintiera y ya no quisiera verla jamás._

_No, no, ¡NO!_

_No iba a perderla, no cuando habían pasado por muchas cosas…._

_El sonido del órgano que André tocaba hizo que Jade prestara atención y fue ahí cuando la vio…._

_Se veía hermosa._

_¡Parecía un ángel! ¡Un bello ángel!, Jade sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, sus manos sudaban, sus piernas parecían dos gelatinas y si eso no fuera poco sentía unas enormes nauseas._

_Pero ahí estaba Tori, caminando hacia ella, siendo acompañada por David._

_-Luces hermosa- susurro la gótica al tener frente a ella a la latina, la cual se sonrojo (si es que un moreno más oscuro en sus mejillas se consideraba sonrojo) y esbozo una tímida pero cálida sonrisa…_

_-Flash back-_

Sonrió.

Miro el anillo dorado que se encontraba en su dedo anular y recordó lo que ese anillo tenia grabado.

_Jade _

Tori sonrió al recordar eso, Jade había mandado a grabar su nombre y el de la latina en los anillos de boda, a la latina le encanto eso, y ahora usaba el anillo que tenía grabado el nombre de su esposa y Jade utilizaba el anillo en el que se encontraba grabado el nombre de la latina.

Un golpecito en su vientre hizo que Tori sonriera más, acaricio su vientre y se dirigió a la cocina.

Aun no creía estar casada con Jade, sentía que era un sueño, un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

-¿Jade?- pregunto la latina sorprendida al encontrar a su esposa en la cocina, sentada en comedor bebiendo una taza de café.

-Al fin despiertas- dijo la gótica burlona, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a la latina.

-Creí que estarías grabando tu película- dijo la latina, Jade sonrió –bueno, digamos que la escena que grabamos fue todo un éxito, si seguimos asi la película estará en muy poco tiempo- dijo Jade mientras tomaba a su esposa por la cintura, sonrió al notar algo…

-Creo que alguien no quiere que te de un abrazo-

Tori sonrió ante aquello, tomo la mano de Jade y la coloco en su vientre, la sonrisa de la gótica se ensancho más al sentir las pataditas de su hijo.

Esta era su familia, su hermosa familia y no permitiría que se la arrebataran.

-Vega..-

-¿Qué ocurre, Jade?-

-Te amo…-

**THE END**

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto?, espero que si.<p>

Por mi parte es todo.

Nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros :)

Dejen review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero que estén bien :)

¡Feliz año nuevo!, espero que este primer día del 2015 se la estén pasando muy bien :D

Ok, a lo que vienen...disfruten el capitulo...

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: In the final stage <strong>

Tori suspiro y miro como su vientre había crecido mucho, eso no le sorprendía, ya que la latina se encontraba ya de nueve meses de embarazo.

¿Lo malo del embarazo?, ¡que estaba gorda!

Agradecía tener a Jade a su lado, siempre estaba ahí para consolarla, para consentirla y comprarle todo el helado que quisiera, también agradecía que la gótica soportara sus cambios de humor.

Pero a pesar de eso, la gótica le ponía de nervios.

Jade se había puesto más protectora en estos últimos meses de embarazo, si antes Jade le mandaba muchos mensajes, ahora podría jurar que recibía más de cien mensajes al día.

Podría jurar que a la gótica le podrían salir ulceras por tanto preocuparse por Tori.

-Vega…- la latina levanto la mirada y ahí, parada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación vio a Jade.

Tori sonrió e intento levantarse de la cama.

-Ni se te ocurra mover otro musculo- gruño la gótica, Tori sonrió y siguió parándose, Jade gruño, se acercó a su esposa y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Vamos Jade, no va a pasar nada malo- dijo la latina, caminando (como su embarazo le permitía) para salir de la habitación.

-Vega, estas ya en el último mes….tenemos que estar alertas para cuando nuestro hijo vaya a nacer- Tori sonrió ante lo dicho por la gótica.

Jade se tomaba muy enserio eso de _"estar alertas",_ en el closet de la habitación había una pañalera meticulosamente ordenada por la gótica.

Pañales para recién nacido, unos pares de ropa para él bebe, unas cobijitas con dibujos variados (regalos del abuelo Víctor) y un pequeño osito de peluche de pelaje café y unos curiosos ojos azules.

Oh y si eso no fuera poco, la gótica ya había organizado en que hospital nacería su hijo, fue una ardua discusión con Holly y David al final decidieron que Tori daría a luz en el mismo hospital en el que Bernadette había dado a luz a Jade y a Jonnathan, ya que ahí estaban más preparados y Tori no correría riesgo de morir durante el parto.

…..

Jade miro a su esposa, la cual se encontraba en el comedor, platicando con Cat, la cual había decidido dar una visita a sus amigas, ya tenían tiempo que no se habían visto.

Una risilla capto la atención de la gótica, dirigió su vista hacia la sala y observo a Beck sentado en el piso junto con Shelby de ya diez meses, la pequeña jugaba con un pequeño trenecito (regalo de sus tías Jade y Tori) mientras balbuceaba y reía junto con su padre.

-Pa-pa- la gótica sonrió al escuchar eso provenir de la pequeña, la sonrisa de Beck se ensancho ante eso, tomo a su hija y la alzo por los aires, Shelby ante eso reía divertida y aplaudía, diciéndole con eso a su padre que siguiera haciendo esa acción, el cual complacía a su pequeña y la volvía a alzar por los aires.

Jade miraba como Beck jugaba con Shelby y se preguntaba si podría llegar a ser así.

¿Y si su hijo no la quería? ¿Y si la terminaba odiando?, Beck tenía una hermosa conexión con su hija, Shelby lo buscaba mucho, tanto a Beck como a Cat.

¿Podría tener esa misma conexión con su hijo?, tenía miedo, no quería que su hijo terminara odiándola.

Siempre lo apoyaría.

Siempre apoyaría a su hijo, si él quería estudiar artes, lo ayudaría y lo animaría a estudiar artes, siempre estaría ahí para el pequeño y lo protegería de todo lo que pudiera dañarlo.

-¡Jade!-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Tori ya está en labor de parto!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Jade se quedó en shock ante lo que su amiga le había dicho.

-¡Jade!- el grito de la pelirroja hizo que Jade reaccionara y corrió junto a su esposa, la cual gemía de dolor.

-¡Vega!- exclamo la gótica, tomando de la mano a su esposa y ayudándola a pararse de la silla.

Beck coloco a Shelby en los brazos de su pelirroja esposa y corrió a ayudar a Tori, la cual sollozaba del dolor.

-J-Jade…-fue lo único que la latina pudo decir, Jade tomo por la cintura a su esposa y la llevo a su coche, le pidió a Beck que condujera.

Estaba muy nerviosa y no quería que eso ocasionara un accidente.

Le indico a Cat donde estaba la pañalera y con la ayuda de Beck, llevo a Tori a su carro negro.

….

-J-Jade….-

-Tranquila Vega, pronto se te pasara el dolor-

-T-tengo….tengo m-miedo….-

-Todo estará bien….solo…sigue respirando…- dijo Jade, intentando (con todo su ser) de mantener la calma.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en el asiento trasero del coche de la gótica, Tori se encontraba recostada y su cabeza estaba recargada en las piernas de Jade, la cual acariciaba la cabellera de la latina.

-J-Jade… ¡me duele mucho!- sollozaba la latina, el corazón de Jade latía a mil por hora.

Estaba nerviosa.

-¡¿No puedes ir más rápido?!- grito/pregunto la gótica mirando a Beck, el cual le miro por el retrovisor, el pobre hombre se encontraba pálido.

-V-voy lo más rápido posible…- dijo Beck, volviendo su mirada al camino.

Jade gruño e iba a reclamarle al moreno, pero en eso la latina lanzo un grito de dolor, la gótica se preocupó, tomo una de las manos de Tori y siguió acariciando la cabellera de su esposa.

No quería y no iba a perder a su esposa…

**THE END**

* * *

><p>¿Y bien?¿les gusto?, espero que si.<p>

Bien, por mi parte es todo.

Feliz año nuevo y espero que sus propósitos sean cumplidos :D

Nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros.

Dejen review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

Bueno, les traigo este humilde capitulo de Hello baby :)

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Hello baby II <strong>

El corazón de Jade estaba acelerado, podía jurar sentirlo a punto de salirse de su pecho.

No podía escuchar como Tori sollozaba de dolor, no lo soportaba, deseaba encontrar una forma de que su esposa no sufriera tanto.

-Tranquila Vega, pronto estarás bien- dijo Jade, tomando la mano de la latina, la cual se aferró a la pálida mano de su esposa.

-No me dejes sola…- sollozo la latina observando a su esposa, la cual gruño al mirar las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de la latina.

-¡¿Cuándo piensa volver el doctor?!-

-Relájate Jade, recuerda que dijo que Tori debía estar más dilatada-

La gótica miro a Bernadette, la cual se encontraba hojeando una revista y frunció el ceño -¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?- pregunto Jade intentando calmar un poco sus nervios, la mujer observo a su hija y soltó una leve sonrisa.

-Oh vamos Jade, no creas que no estoy nerviosa, es decir, mi nieto ya va a nacer- dijo la mujer ensanchando más su sonrisa, Jade iba a decirle algo, pero la latina lanzo un grito de dolor.

….

-¿Dónde está Tori?-

-Oh, hola señores Vega-

-Cat, ¿Dónde está Tori?- pregunto Holly, Cat iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida por Trina.

-Ella está bien, el doctor dice que le falta dilatar un poco- respondió Trina, Holly asintió y se adentró a la habitación donde se encontraba Tori, David se quedo con los demás, no quería ver sufrir a su pequeña.

-Espero que no le pase algo a Tori- dijo Víctor en voz alta, todos los presentes miraron al señor West -¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunto Robbie, el hombre suspiro y se acomodó su corbata –cuando Bernadette había dado a luz a Jade durado dos horas en labor de parto, la pequeña no se había encontrado en posición, además Bernadette no había dilatado lo suficiente- dijo el hombre, todos se quedando anonadados.

-Yo….yo estuve a punto de perder a Holly cuando Tori nació- dijo David.

-Yo igual estuve a punto de perder a Cat….- susurro Beck, mirando a su hija, la cual reía y jugaba con Robbie y André

-Algunos embarazos pueden ser de altos riesgos- todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquello voz masculina -¡¿Ryder?!- exclamaron todos (menos los señores West y Vega y el pequeño Jonnathan) –vaya, veo que aún me recuerdan- señalo el pelinegro, el cual era un poco más alto de lo que había sido en Hollywood Arts, se había vuelto más fornido y le había crecido una pequeña barba de candado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Beck, posicionándose cerca de su esposa e hija, Ryder soltó una risa al ver tal acción del moreno.

-Relájate, ya deje atrás ese rencor por lo que Victoria me hizo- dijo el pelinegro – ¿entonces qué haces aquí?- pregunto ahora Robbie –mi hijo se fracturo un brazo- fue la respuesta que dio el hombre.

-¡¿Tienes un hijo?!- exclamaron todos sorprendidos, el hombre rió y asintió.

Un grito se escuchó provenir del cuarto donde la latina se encontraba -¿esa era Victoria?- pregunto Ryder, todos asintieron -vaya, así que ya va a tener un hijo….siempre creí que tú y Victoria terminarían juntos- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Beck, Cat tosió un poco y abrazo al moreno, Ryder rió ante tal acción de la pelirroja.

-Papi…- todas las miradas se dirigieron a aquella vocecita y vieron a un pequeño niño de cuatro años, su piel era clara como la de Ryder, poseía una hermosa cabellera rubia y portaba unos hermosos ojos color ámbar, el pequeño traía puesta una curiosa pijama con el símbolo de Superman y en su bracito izquierdo traía un pequeño cabestrillo azul marino.

-¿Qué paso, pequeño?- pregunto Ryder, acercándose al pequeño -no gusta- reclamo el pequeño, moviendo un poco su bracito enyesado -lo sé, pero tienes que tenerlo por un tiempo- dijo el hombre abrazando a su hijo.

-Es muy lindo- señalo Cat, el pequeño al mirar que no estaba solo se separó de su padre y se ocultó tras él.

-Vamos Aarón, saluda- dijo el hombre, el pequeño se separó de su padre y se acercó un poco a la pelirroja, la cual se inclinó un poco y sonrió –Holiiis- saludo la pelirroja, el pequeño movió un poco su mano derecha en señal de saludo.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunto Cat -tengo así…- respondió el niño simulando con su manita el número cuatro –oh vaya, ya eres un niño grande- dijo Cat sonriendo, Aarón asintió, todos sonrieron por la actitud del pequeño.

-¡Jade!- grito Víctor al ver como su hija se alejaba junto a unos doctores que llevaban a la latina en una camilla, todos dejaron de mirar al pequeño y miraron hacia donde Jade estaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde llevan a Tori?- pregunto David, acercándose junto con Víctor a la pelinegra, la cual se encontraba más pálida (si es que eso era posible) de lo normal.

-T-Tori….Tori ya va a dar a luz- dijo la gótica y volvió a retomar su camino, intentando seguir a los doctores que llevaban a su esposa.

Bernadette y Holly se acercaron al grupo, ambas mujeres tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

…

-¡Vamos Victoria, un intento más!-

-¡Y-ya no puedo!-

-¡Vamos Tori, hazlo por nuestro pequeño!- suplico Jade, Tori lanzo un grito y pujo.

El llanto de un bebe inundo todo el quirófano.

Jade al escuchar eso se quedó en shock, una débil sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la latina.

-Es una niña- dijo el doctor Richard con una sonrisa, entregándole a la latina un pequeño bulto blanco, los ojos de Jade se volvieron cristalinos.

-Jade, ¿estas llorando?-

-No digas tonterías, Vega- reclamo la gótica, secando las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, Tori sonrió y miro a la pequeña criatura que se tranquilizaba en sus brazos ¡era hermosa!, la pequeña tenía una hermosa piel morena similar a la suya y en su cabecita podían verse unos hermosos cabellos negros.

-Es hermosa- dijo Jade, acercándose para observar a su hija, la latina miro a su esposa y una idea le cruzo por la mente…

-¿Quieres cargarla?-

Jade se tensó al escuchar eso ¿ella cargando a un ser tan pequeño? ¡Tan frágil que se veía su hija! ¡Sentía miedo de romperla!

La gótica negó, pero su esposa insistió y le entrego a la pequeña, Jade con sumo cuidado tomo entre sus brazos a su hija, la cual no emitió ningún sonido.

-Hola…- susurro Jade, la pequeña al escuchar la voz levanto un poco su rostro y abrió sus ojitos, Jade se sorprendió al ver los ojitos de la pequeña.

Eran azules como los suyos, pero eran similares a los de su adorada latina.

-¿Disculpe?- Jade levanto la vista y miro a una de las enfermeras –necesito llevarme a la bebe…- dijo la enfermera, Jade acerco más a su pecho a la pequeña y gruño.

-Vamos Jade, la llevaran a la sala de neonatos- dijo el doctor Richard acercándose a la gótica, la cual seguía sin ceder –yo mismo me encargare de ella- Jade suspiro resignada, le entrego su hija a la enfermera, la cual tomo delicada a la pequeña.

-Llévela a la sala de neonatos, yo iré en unos momentos- dijo el doctor Richard, la enfermera asintió y salió del quirófano, Jade al mirar como su hija se alejaba sintió como si parte de su vida se fuera con ella, ¡y tan solo llevaba unos segundos de nacida!

-Jade….- la gótica sonrió al reconocer aquella voz que le llamaba, sin pensarlo se acercó a su esposa, le tomo de la mano, le beso en la frente y le dio un abrazo.

Por fin estaba aquí.

Por fin su pequeña había nacido y estaba bien, también su esposa estaba bien, ambas estaban bien.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, corrían como un par de cascadas por las pálidas mejillas de la gótica, esta era su familia, su hermosa familia y no iba a dejar que nada les pasara.

Las protegería con su alma y con su vida…

**THE END**

* * *

><p>¿Y bien?¿les gusto?<p>

Como siempre, espero y esto haya sido agradable para ustedes...¿les sorprendió la aparición de Ryder?¿no?, bueno, déjenme en sus comentarios si es que les ha gustado o lo han odiado.

Por mi parte es todo, espero que este bien y espero que hayan pasado un bonito día de reyes :)

Nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros.

Dejen review.


End file.
